Cyclarchal
=General info= Introduction Cyclarchal is a language that used by race of human-beholder hybrids - Cyclarchons. Psychology of this creatures caused a grammar of the language to be egocentric and very depending on evidentiality. History of language =Classification and Dialects= Genealogy of language High Speech Low Speech =Phonology= Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Pronunciation =Writing System= Alphabet Also, apostrophe (') is used for extra-short glottal stop - ʔ̮, but not considered as letter, because have only one rule in words - hiatus prevention. Digraphs Following digraphs are used: dz d̪͡z, dж d̪͡ʒ and bƿ ʘ̬. Letters' history Punctuation =Grammar= General information Nouns In Cyclarchal noun root always start and end with consonant. Nouns have following grammatical features: number, case, definiteness, proximity, affect and nominal class. Nouns is inflected with use circumfix. Prefix part of circumfix contains information about nominal class and part of information about number, while postfix contains information about grammatical case and part of information about number. Affect and definiteness combined with proximity is defined by article. Also special grammatical cases are derived from those that marked with prefix by using two types of ablaut of stressed vowel. Nominal class Nominal classes in this language are very peculiar. More correct expression for this inflexion parameter would be 'possessiveness deixis degree': the nominal class in this language marks possessiveness-usefulness relation of noun with speaker. Any noun can take any nominal class, however this feature is partly lexical - every noun have his own default noun class, this why this grammatical considered as nominal class and not like deixis. In its default class and singular number type noun has zero (empty) prefix, while in others it has different prefixes. There are five nominal classes: *Nominal class I''' - '''inalienable belongings of a speaker. This class is default for: **First person pronoun. **Body parts. **Words for emotions, feelings and psychological and biological states and processes. **Words for body parameters. **Words for relatives. **Words for beloved one. **Words for native location, motherland and etc. **Words for language, intellectual property and other cognitive objects. *Nominal class II - alienable belongings of a speaker. This class is default for: **Words for real estate including any buildings and different type of possessable areas. **Words for vehicles and mounts. **Words for domestic animals. **Words for money and currency **Word for wealth and its synonyms. **Words for food and drinks and its kinds, excluding water and its kinds. *Nominal class III - non belongings of speaker, that are useful to him. This class is default for: **Second person pronoun. **Word for water and its kinds. **Words for agricultural species of animals and plants and their breeds. **Eatable wild plants, animals and mushrooms. **Words for mineral resources and their direct products. **Words for life important substances. **Words for socially beneficial professions, such us doctor, police officer, firefighter and etc. **Words for friends and allies. **Words for social organizations and authorities. **Words for safety, warmth, friendliness and others abstract conceptions that are useful for everyone. *Nominal class IV - non belongings of speaker, that are useless to him. This class is default for: **Third person pronoun. **Words for socially inactive groups. **Words for parasites. **WordS for illnesses. **Words for crimes and criminals. **Words for war and derived concepts. **Words for death and derived conceptions. **Words for enemies and their synonyms. **Words for laziness and other vices. **Words for celestial bodies and different astronomical objects. **Words for evil power and related conception. **Word for weight and related conceptions. *Nominal class V''' - '''abstract conceptions. This class is default for all nouns that don't belong to other four classes. Most of the nouns have this class as default. Number Cyclarchal has 10 grammatical numbers. In this language, what is unique, numbers systemized into two number groups and five number types. Type denotes the common sense of the grammatical number, while group complete it's full meaning. Type marked in prefix, while group marked in postfix. Some of Cyclarchal numbers considered not as inflexions, but as derived forms in other languages, however in Cyclarchal they are not, because this forms are not grammatically independent here. Case Declension Article Adjectives Adjectives declined to reduced number of cases, type, comparison degree and evidentiality. Verbs Root-changing verbs Syntax =Lexicon= Swadesh list #I - m; #You - z; #We - gumy; #This - sa n; #That - ta n; #Who - ƕâm; #What - mhec; #Not - ŋam; #All - heλman; #Many - meш; #One - saγ; #Two - miń; #Big (bigness) - gurr; #Long (length) - guz; #Small (smallness) - giļ; #Woman - ŋiń; #Man - kerim; #Person - siƿamuλ; #Fish - qah; #Bird - musen; #Dog - ƿurh; #Louse - foћ; #Tree - ŋis; #Seed - muπ; #Leaf - ƿac; #Root - taƕ; #Bark - cvoł; #Skin - barh; #Flesh - qozun; #Blood - hurid; #Bone - sent; #Grease - hef; #Egg - nuz: #Horn - siþ; #Tail - kun; #Feather - dal; #Hair - suƕur; #Head - sag; #Ear - γestug; #Eye - ƕiγik; #Nose - kiriŋ; #Mouth - kaƿ; #Tooth - zuþ; #Tongue - ƕemez; #Claw - ƕur; #Foot - fedzes; #Knee - dug; #Hand - kiшib; #Belly - xaш; #Neck - kux; #Breast - gabat; #Heart - sarh; #Liver - baƿr Nouns Verbs =Example text= Lord's prayer Onakla Uhabumoła numińi eseka ina onakla nunanekɉe. Onakla honamoła Ez oderшi azałidzit. Onakla Hosarkuroła Hozińi odudedzit ina ona hokitekɉe kima ina onakla nunanekɉe. Onakla Hozoła erша hubadis. The Universal Declaration of the humans’ rights and freedoms Category:Languages